Dead Space
Dead Space is a survival horror video game for iOS, Android, and BlackBerry Tablet OS mobile devices. The mobile version of Dead Space is a distinct midquel set after the events of the original Dead Space game, but before Dead Space 2. Unlike previous spin offs, such as Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space Ignition, it is a third-person survival horror game like the main titles in the series. Plot In Dead Space, the player takes on the role of a figure known as Vandal, a newly converted Unitologist, on a mission in the mines of Titan Station, orbiting Saturn. Vandal is directed over his headset to destroy a series of power boxes, thus cutting off communication to certain parts of the station. After doing so, however, he is attacked by a group of Necromorphs, and is forced to flee towards a tram system. On his way there, the head of Unitology, Daina Le Guin, tells Vandal that he has released a Necromorph infestation onto the station and that his death, and the deaths of all the miners, will be a glorious event. Vandal tells Le Guin that he is determined to inform the government of what the church has done. Meanwhile, the director of the station, Tiedemann, gets in touch and orders Vandal to restore the quarantine seals. After doing so, Vandal is contacted by Tyler Radikov, his Unitologist contact, who swears to him that Le Guin duped him too, and he had no idea what Vandal's real mission was. Radikov promises to guide Vandal in his escape. Under the direction of Tiedemann and Radikov, Vandal heads to lockdown the doors to the Public Sector of the station. Radikov tells him that in order to do so he must shut off the power to the seals, as this will trigger all emergency seals to engage and will protect the Public Sector. Vandal does so, but discovers that Radikov has been lying to him, and he has in fact opened the doors of the Public Sector to the infestation. A furious Tiedemann then demands that he try to shut down the core of the station, as it is overheating, and is in danger of destroying the entire station. When he reaches the core, she sees a large Necromorph "suffocating" it. He defeats the creature, but falls into the core with it. After several moments, Vandal manages to crawl out of the core, where it is revealed to the player that he is actually a female, and tries to radio for help, leaving an audio log telling whoever finds it of what has happened. The game ends with Radikov telling Le Guin that the Necromorph outbreak was a success. Back at the core, Vandal is gone, with a trail of blood leading off-screen, and only her helmet remaining. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the original Dead Space game, and Dead Space 2, with most changes centering on adapting the game to play with touchscreen controls. Players slide their thumbs on either side of the screen to simulate the dual analog movement scheme of the original, and tilt the device to rotate the weapon's alignment. A later release on Sony Ericssons Xperia Play fully utilised the slide-out game pad, complete with "touch-pad" controls and the left and right triggers used for aiming and firing respectively. Players can move and explore freely, interact with objects, collect items and currency, and buy upgrades in much the same fashion as the original game. Reception Dead Space received positive reviews from critics, maintaining a score of 88% on Metacritic Reviews emphasized the extent to which the title replicated the look and feel of the Dead Space series within the limitations of a mobile touch screen device. Destructoid's review commented, "It really is impressive just how authentic a Dead Space experience has been crafted, and the generally high caliber of the game could at least justify an XBLA/PSN port." Destructoid awarded the game a score of 8.0 out of 10. This was echoed by Eurogamer, who wrote "This all-new Dead Space is surprisingly faithful to the full-fat versions in every sense," and IGN, who wrote "It's a real-deal chapter in the Dead Space franchise that fits right in with the console games even though it takes a slightly different tack." Eurogamer scored the game 7 out of 10, and IGN scored it 8.5, also out of 10.